Nothing To Worry About
by tommydreamiaow
Summary: Request from slashlover27. Kofi/Punk fluff. It's not that good.


Kofi watched as the blade cut through his skin. Him and Jake were over. Done. Finished. Jake had always been there for him. He'd stopped him from cutting. He'd helped him through it. There was no point now. Kofi made another incision n his brown skin and watched the blood trickle out. He expected it to dry after three minutes but it kept bleeding. He'd tried to kill himself before but had never succeeded. His vision went hazy and then he dropped to the floor of the hotel bathroom. Meanwhile, Phil was just coming into the hotel room. Noticing Kofi's bag on one of the beds, he set his bag on the other and then walked to the bathroom in need of a shower. He knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Kofi? I need to shower. Can you let me in?"

Nothing. That was strange. Usually Kofi was showered and out before Phil had gotten back. He tried the door handle. Locked. Phil sighed. It wasn't like Kofi to be like this. Phil got out his cell phone and called Jake. He didn't know about their break up yet so he would later find out that this was not a wise move.

"Hello?"

"Jake? Yeah. Do you know if there's anything wrong with Kofi?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now."

"Did you guys get in a fight or some shit?"

"We broke up. I have to go."

Jake had hung up. Phil was putting the pieces together. Every action had an equal and opposite reaction. Jake broke up with Kofi, Jake thought it was a good thing. Kofi thought it was the end of his world so he would...

"Oh shit."

Phil ran to the door and busted it off it's hinges. Sure, the hotel staff would be unhappy about their broken door but he would worry about that later. He gasped when he saw Kofi on the floor with his wrists slit. He was bleeding so quickly and Phil didn't know what to do. Phil was panicking. He spotted some towels and wrapped them round Kofi's wrists. He got out his phone and called 911.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance... my friend... he slit his wrists and he won't stop bleeding. Shit... I just I don't know what to do. Please help us..."

"Okay, we have your address, there is an ambulance on it's way. Just remain calm sir."

Phil hung up the phone and cradled Kofi in his arms. He was crying. He hadn't cried this hard since Matt's suicide attempt and that almost killed Phil inside. He knew how people like this ended up. Dead or locked up in the loony bin. Phil didn't want either to happen to Kofi so he had to be okay. Kofi was slowly coming out of his unconsciousness but kept going back every so often. When he looked up he saw Phil's face.

"God?"

"No baby, it's me. I have been told I have the body of a god though."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Nothing to be sorry about baby."

"Am I going to die?"

Phil just couldn't answer. He didn't know. For once in his life he didn't have an answer to something. He couldn't say it was going to be fine. There was a 50/50 chance he wouldn't be. Phil didn't have time to brood right now.

"You need..."

"What? I need what? Pleas, don't fall asleep on me. Please."

"Call Hunter. He's like family. He needs to know."

"Whatever you want. Kofi? Kofi? Wake up! Please..."

Those were the last words Kofi heard before he passed out completely. When he woke up again he could smell disinfectant and blood. He looked at his wrists and he had bandages on them. He was also linked to a hospital drip. He turned his head and saw Hunter smiling at him. He turned the other way and cried. Hunter knew everything. About Jake, his history with self-harm. Everything. He felt like such a loser. He promised Hunter he wouldn't do it again. Now he jut felt like a liar. He couldn't keep a promise to someone who had taken him in. Someone who had been there. What kind of person did Hunter think he was?

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I said I wouldn't... And I did. Now you're gonna take me off the roster because of it."

"Well, you'll have to go into rehab for a while but when you come back you'll be stronger than ever. I'm not angry, just disappointed. You can't let this knock you down though. You're gonna be fine because you'll be surrounded by people that love you. Me, Shawn and Phil; we all love you.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"We're family."

"Where's Phil?"

"Gosh, I should be the one asking all the questions here. If you must know, he's in the cafeteria getting you some ice-cream."

"Okay. Can I see him?"

"Sure. He was waiting here all night for you to wake up. He wouldn't sleep until he knew you were okay."

"Oh." Did he really mean that much to Phil?

"I'll send Phil in. He's been keeping Shawn company while I've been speaking with you."

"Shawn's here too?"

"Of course he is. He cares about you as well."

Kofi could only smile. He regretted trying to end his life. He had so many people who cared about him. He was about to cry when Phil walked into the room and smiled at him. He didn't deserve Phil. He'd just tried to leave him. Tried to potentially break his best friend.

"They didn't have Rocky Road. Just hospital vanilla. And I know you hate vanilla so got I you some water because they didn't have jelly... So congratulations, you have won a free bottle of water! How does it feel?"

"Great. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'll be with you on the road to recovery. I want you to smile again."

Kofi saw through the lines now. Phil liked him. Like actually liked him. How could he have been so oblivious? Then again it took 6 months before Phil said anything. Kofi knew he would have to take action.

Six months later, Kofi had finished rehab and started going out with friends again. Phil was so proud of how far he had come in such a short time. He didn't know that Kofi had caught on to his attraction and he didn't mind because Kofi had started flirting with him. Like when Kofi had claimed he was cold so he crawled into Phil's bed and slept there. And the other time when Kofi said he'd lost his hoodie and asked Phil if he could wear his. Phil saw right through that one when he found Kofi's hoodie in the washing machine. Phil finally snapped. He had to do something.

"Hey Kofi! I wanna show you something. I think you're gonna like it."

Kofi made his way to the room, skeptical of what Phil was going to ask him. When he walked into the room he was met with Phil's lips to his. It was a sweet and tender kiss, letting out every emotion that Phil had. When the kiss was over Kofi almost died. That was the best kiss of his life.

"Now you've got nothing to worry about."

"I guess I don't. So what did you want to show me?"

Phil just laughed.


End file.
